my_muppets_show_appfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Promoting your Stage/@comment-24561773-20140518131136/@comment-14494124-20140519034831
Yes my August friend list who I knew well as I only had he first add 10 friend achievement that first week. Then I did the add 25 and remember some of those as well as I would visit their stages often to see what Muppets they got and how the Kitchen looked before I had it as I was not always ahead in the beginning. I began talking in chat rooms and we were like we need an organized way to get this information out. I shamelessly plugged my code in all those chats and I believe that's why I have so many friends. I remember way back I noticed I couldn't see where my old friends were until one day I was going through the list to see who had leveled up and I saw some of my original friends from the first weeks of August. I think that getting into the top stages is like being a celebrity. You have those who are already in the limelight, so they are usually in the top stages. But every so often someone new comes along, whether through Facebook, Twitter, chat rooms or any medium and attracts everyone's attention. Once you attract enough concentrated attention (over 300 likes in a day or so) you find yourself in the top 25. I once had a stage move from #19 to #7 in 2 days. If you are #2 you get around 5,000-10,000 likes a day. #5 gets about 500-1,000. I have one stage about to hit 90,000. But sometimes it is not even in the top 25. I do find the theory interesting that we see stages similar to our levels when viewing random stages, but I don't see that putting anyone in the top 25. There must be something else underlying this whole debacle. Like maybe so many stages per level getting a share of the top stages (just a thought). I still think that Facebook is one of the best routes. I visit daily and the people who subtly ask for likes get them, especially if you add your stage pic. But I barely started using Facebook recently and so that doesn't explain my early success. In fact I can't even explain my early success! LOL I do get the most likes though when I have Muppets no one else has yet when a new stage or Special Edition is released. My Muppet. theater has never been a top stage as everyone else had it when I did. My kitchen was only a top stage when I got Marvin Suggs that first day. My Rooftop was a top stage at least 10 times. My Ship was also a top stage probably more than 10 times. My Big House has been a top stage all but one week since released 2 months ago. What I do know is that the top stages are often the top stages, just like famous celebrities are still famous even in their post-success. Everyone's original goal is to get at least a few hundred likes at once. Oh and do it on Sunday as that is when the top stages begins again.